


My Youth Is Yours

by SouthsideSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, slight mentions from the Percy Jackson series
Genre: (AND HE DIDN’T BETRAY THEM LIKE THE LITTLE SHIT HE IS), Harry still has his scar, I Cannot Stress that Enough, It’s not a Horcrux though, James turned into Prongs and fucking speared his bald ass, Peter Has a Son, Ravenclaw! OC, Slytherin! OC, Teddy Lupin is born WAYY earlier, The Marauders are alive bc Voldemort sucks at killing, This is an AU, This takes place in modern times, sirius has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSlytherin/pseuds/SouthsideSlytherin
Summary: In which the Junior Marauders find themselves making a deal with the devil.Well, maybe not literally. But, when one of them starts fading into darkness, and the rest desperately trying to bring them back, it’s not long before they slowly follow.





	My Youth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> “It’s just a house.”
> 
> “Whose students have a reputation of associating themselves with the Dark Arts. We’re literally the ‘evil house’.”
> 
> “You didn’t have a problem with it before.”

It started when she eavesdropped into a conversation. It wasn’t entirely intentional.

But, her way of coping wasn’t like anyone else’s. She wished she just couldn’t feel emotions. To her, they were a waste of time, and too much work to deal with.

She can’t help but hide herself away whenever she comes close to showing anything but her usual cocky, arrogant facade.

So, when she’d accidentally stumbled into an Order conversation about the recent attacks in Hogwarts over the last two years, her first thought was to completely ignore everybody for a few days.

She can still distinctly remember the conversation, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

It started off with someone mentioning the Basilisk from the year before, and then Lily going on a full rant about how it’d almost killed Harry.

“He could’ve died,” she’d snapped. “I’m not sending him back.”

“I don’t think it’s necessarily the school at complete fault.” She couldn’t tell who the voice belonged to at the time. Aside from Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, and Peter, all the others were just voices. “Just think- which House is responsible for the Basilisk again?”

“You’re just going to accuse the House with a serpent emblem?” That was Peter. She was honestly shocked that he spoke on behalf of the Slytherins. No one really has a good backstory with them.

“The House that also has a history. Think about it, Peter. All of You-Know-Who’s followers originated from Slytherin.”

“You can’t just put the blame on a few children only because they’re guilty by association.”

“And who knows? Maybe it’s just one child who’s behind all this... it’s come to my attention that some Slytherins have a darker history than others.”

Stella doesn’t know what happened, or how Sirius got the idea. But her father’s voice was sharper than she’d heard before.

“Bold of you to accuse my daughter of such an act. Are we going to ignore the Dark Mark on your arm?”

“Sirius!”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if she was. Tell me, Black. Name one relative who didn’t turn.”

“Both of you, settle down.”

“She’s her own person.” Sirius continued, ignoring Remus’ warning. “Her House and her last name doesn’t define who she is.”

“You had second thoughts, too.” Wait.... “The moment you found out she was put into Slytherin. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t think she’d turn out like Regulus.”

A silence follows the statement. Stella isn’t sure if it’s because of what they’d said or because they mentioned Regulus. 

“Think about who her mother is.”

“I don’t need to hear this. Especially from someone who just as close to You-Know-Who as the Death Eaters he was one part of.”

She heard a chair scraping against the floor, and she couldn’t act quick enough to race up the stairs. The knob turned before she could plan anything, so she tried to make it look like she had just gotten to her place by quickly making her way to the bottom of the stairs, acting as if she didn’t hear a thing.

She looked up just as Sirius saw her, and he smiled. “You’re still awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” She stated while shrugging. “Thought I’d wander...”

“It’d be best if we just headed back up.” He glanced at the door behind him and approached her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Annoying adult stuff. You don’t want to hear.”

She wished she didn’t.

“Maybe you don’t want to hear it.” She countered instead. “I think we all know who’s more mature.”

Sirius raised a brow. “Cocky, much?”

“You raised me.” Mostly.

“While that’s true,” he chuckled. “You still have a reason. You know us Blacks. We’re amazing, you know.”

“And he calls me ‘cocky’.”

“Let’s just head upstairs, you little troublemaker.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, a rare action, really.

She didn’t really talk much to anybody after that. Mostly just contemplating, but silent nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of my other HP AU on Wattpad, but since they’re two entirely different plots and suddenly adding this in at a random moment wouldn’t make any sense. So, I made a different one.


End file.
